Confessions d'une vieille fille
by khalie
Summary: OS. Minerva vient de mourir. Hermione trouve son journal et se plonge dans le récit de sa vie. Bouleversée par ses découvertes, elle prend une décision…


_**Un grand merci à Morrigane pour son travail de relecture et ses encouragements à aller un peu plus loin dans cette histoire !**_

_**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR.**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_**CONFESSIONS D'UNE VIEILLE FILLE**_

Assise dans son fauteuil, les genoux repliés sous elle, Hermione Granger pleurait.

Le feu mourant de la cheminée ne parvenait pas à réchauffer la pièce dont l'air, devenu cru et humide avec le soir, lui glaçait les os.

Pattenrond avait dû sentir ses frissons, car il avait quitté le pied de l'âtre et sa pierre tiède pour venir se nicher en boule dans le creux de ses bras. Hermione baissa les yeux sur son vieux compagnon dont la chaleur et les doux ronronnements parvenaient à calmer un peu de sa douleur.

Alors que ses doigts se mêlaient au long pelage, suivant distraitement le corps souple du félin, ses yeux fixaient l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château. La pluie qui s'abattait sur le vitrail ruisselait en larges gouttes qui, mêlée à ses propres larmes, créaient un voile brumeux derrière ses paupières. Elle était si lasse…

Minerva allait vraiment lui manquer.

La sorcière avait tant fait pour elle. Elle avait été la première à lui reconnaître autant de valeur que les enfants nés de parents sorciers. Elle l'avait soutenue et guidée tout au long de sa scolarité, et à son terme, lui avait proposé un apprentissage.

Demain, cela aurait fait trois ans qu'elle s'était engagée à suivre l'enseignement de son professeur et à la remplacer lorsque celle-ci prendrait sa retraite… Demain aurait aussi été le dernier jour de son apprentissage.

Hermione sourit tristement en pensant que Minerva avait terminé sa vie de la même façon qu'elle l'avait vécue. Dans une perpétuelle recherche de perfection. Pas un faux pas. Une rigueur qui ne laissait aucune place au hasard, encore moins à l'inachevé. Comme si la sorcière avait orchestré sa mort de façon à ce que son apprentie soit en capacité de reprendre sans délai son poste de métamorphose, tirant une dernière fois sa révérence.

Avec la plus grande précaution, Hermione prit en main le petit carnet de cuir rouge qu'elle avait trouvé bien en évidence dans le secrétaire de Minerva, l'ouvrit à la page marquée par un cordon de couleur assortie à celle de la couverture, et entama sa lecture.

Sous ses yeux embués, apparaissait l'écriture fine et élégante de l'ancienne Directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

_Confessions d'une vieille fille_

_Alors que les années ont passé, j'ose enfin me présenter telle que je suis réellement, une vieille fille. Des mots que ma fierté mal placée m'a toujours empêchée de prononcer. Ceci est parfaitement ridicule, j'en conviens aujourd'hui._

_Car après tout, c'est bien ce que je suis, une vieille fille._

_Entendons par là, une femme qui ne s'est pas mariée. Oh, je n'ai pas choisi de mener cette existence solitaire, même si j'ai toujours clamé être parfaitement heureuse._

_Ce qui est vrai. J'ai été heureuse. Très heureuse, même._

_Petite fille, mes parents m'ont entourée de tout leur amour et choyée autant que des parents aimants puissent le faire. Adolescente, j'ai vécu de merveilleuses années, apprenant à maîtriser la magie tout en nouant de jolies amitiés parmi mes camarades de Gryffondor. Des années de bonheur insouciant._

_Ma vie de jeune femme ne fut pas moins merveilleuse. Je me suis lancée dans l'enseignement comme certaines moldues entrent en religion. Avec passion et dévouement. Les élèves et mes recherches m'ont longtemps comblée. Jusqu'à ce que mes désirs de femme me rattrapent._

_Car ma vie de femme est une tout autre histoire._

_Oui, il est vrai que j'ai souffert certains soirs, seule, sans autre appui que mon travail, mes cours à préparer et mes parchemins à corriger. Durant ces moments plus difficiles, je me suis souvent surprise à rêver d'une autre vie. Une vie que j'aurais pu avoir, avec un mari la nuit à mes côtés, des enfants peut-être. Si je n'avais pas laissé passer le temps._

_Peut-être ma faute consiste t-elle à n'avoir pas vu passer les années ? Oui, j'ai attendu. Bien trop, c'est certain._

_J'ai attendu un homme qui n'a jamais eu le courage de se déclarer, prétextant ses trop lourdes responsabilités, l'équilibre du monde magique, le sursis de notre société mise en péril par le retour de Voldemort. Il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Pas de temps pour une famille. Pas de temps pour une épouse._

_J'ai été sa confidente, son amie, un soutien, mais son amante, jamais. Et pour tout ça, je l'ai aimé autant qu'haï. De toutes mes forces, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Aimé, surtout._

_Et j'y ai cru. Souvent. J'ai prié pour que mes espoirs ridicules se réalisent. J'ai rêvé de projets sans suite et essuyé en retour maints dépits rageurs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est parti que j'ai compris que j'avais passé ma vie à attendre un homme qui ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'ai aimé._

_Et même maintenant, je ne suis pas vraiment honnête. Car j'ai compris certaines choses plusieurs années avant sa mort, au fond de sa pensine ! Toute une part de lui qu'il avait tue. Etais-je désespérée à ce point pour voler les souvenirs d'Albus ? Certainement._

_Mais ce que j'y ai vu ! Ce que j'y ai vu…_

_Le monde magique sans dessus dessous, l'Ordre à diriger, Potter à guider et protéger ! De belles excuses prétextes à ne pas m'affronter. A ne pas affronter l'amour que je lui portais et qui, je le comprends aujourd'hui, devait l'effrayer._

_Des excuses auxquelles je me suis ensuite rattachée lorsque j'ai compris. Des excuses qui me donnaient prétexte à ne pas affronter la vérité en face. Celle d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus pétillants qui en embrassait furieusement un autre ! _

_Oui, je dis bien un. Quel choc de découvrir que non seulement l'homme de votre vie ne vous aime pas, mais qu'en plus le souvenir d'un autre fait toujours battre son cœur !_

_Et malgré ça, j'ai continué à l'aimer. De toutes mes forces, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme._

_Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui poser la question bien avant cette découverte, qui aujourd'hui encore, me trouble et me blesse bien plus que de raison. M'aimait-il ? Les occasions n'ont pas manqué, mais je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Mais à quoi bon me torturer avec un passé que je ne peux, de toute façon, plus changer ? J'entre dans l'hiver de ma vie, et je dois enfin apprendre à accepter ce que je suis. Une vieille fille._

_Oui, je dois continuer à avancer. Sans lui._

_Faire de mon mieux et suivre mon chemin. Tenter d'être heureuse._

Hermione resta sur son fauteuil bien longtemps après sa lecture, se repassant mentalement le récit plus que troublant de la vie de Minerva. Une vie qu'elle avait crue connaître, mais qui en réalité, était à mille lieues de ce qu'elle s'était parfois imaginée. Elle avait toujours placé Minerva au dessus de toutes ces considérations sentimentales et jamais, ô grand jamais, n'aurait soupçonné de telles blessures !

A travers ses confessions, son ancien professeur lui donnait sa dernière leçon. Celle de ne pas passer à côté de sa vie. Car les remords les plus amers comme les regrets les plus sincères ne changeaient pas ce qui était passé. Jamais.

Lorsqu'elle se leva enfin de son fauteuil, la jeune sorcière avait prit sa décision. Ce soir, quoi qu'il advienne et malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, elle saurait. Et elle ne partirait pas avant qu'il ne lui donne une réponse.

Elle avançait dans la pénombre du château, sa baguette éclairant le couloir d'un très faible _lumos_ pour ne pas éveiller les tableaux_._ Tout lui semblait si surréaliste ! Le cœur blessé de Minerva, le secret d'Albus, et elle… Elle qui ne savait pas. Elle qui voulait tant savoir.

Non, elle ne voulait plus vivre de déceptions et d'espoirs secrets et faire avec lui la même erreur que Minerva avait commise avec Albus. Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il partageait ses sentiments.

Car de son côté tout était très clair. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas reconnaître ces signes ?

Cela avait commencé de façon insidieuse. Un matin, elle s'était réveillée en pensant à lui. Elle en avait ri. Incroyable ce que l'inconscient pouvait jouer comme mauvais tours ! Elle avait cru à un incident, mais elle s'était surprise à y repenser les jours suivants. Le titre d'un roman qu'elle lisait. L'odeur de la tisane qu'elle avait bue chez Hagrid. La silhouette élégante d'un homme dans une rue de Pré au Lard. Le détail le plus anodin, absolument tout la ramenait à lui. De manière obsédante.

Elle s'était traitée de ridicule. Lui qui plus est ! Mais elle avait bien dû s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait plus effacer son image de sa tête. Qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était devenue dépendante de lui.

Qui était-il vraiment ? Elle le connaissait depuis des années mais ne savait rien de lui, ou très peu. Elle ne savait rien et pourtant, lorsqu'elle était près de lui, ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur battait plus fort et son corps frissonnait malgré elle. Son odeur la bouleversait. Sa voix la mettait au supplice.

Oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui ne ressentait surement rien pour elle. Ses regards ne parlaient pas. Aucun sous entendu entre ses mots. Elle ne devinait rien sur son visage. Oh, il était tout à fait cordial à son égard, mais rien ne laissait présager que peut-être…

Alors comment, comment lui dire ! Elle avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre les choses, mais rien dans son attitude à son égard ne lui permettait de croire qu'il avait deviné ses tourments. Et elle ne voulait plus attendre en espérant qu'un jour, peut-être… Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant d'être heureuse. Elle préférait encore avoir mal.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était glissée derrière elle et sursauta au son de la voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

- Rien, je patrouillais juste… bredouilla t-elle en priant pour qu'il n'entende pas les battements précipités de son cœur.

- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Mais qu'elle était bête ! Elle voulait qu'il l'entende son cœur ! Son cœur qui ne battait plus que pour lui. Elle était venue pour ça et voila qu'elle le laissait partir ! D'un geste vif, elle tendit le bras et lui saisit la main qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Sa peau était douce et tiède.

- Attendez !

Elle sentit sa main se crisper.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, horrible, où rien ne se passa, où elle pensa que tout était perdu. Au moins, elle avait essayé et n'aurait rien à regretter ! Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa main pour lui rendre sa liberté, il ne la retira pas…

Non, il ne fit pas un geste pour s'enfuir. Il resta là, la main dans la sienne, caressant sa peau de son pouce, avant d'entremêler ses doigts entre les siens.

* * *

_**Mais qui est cet homme ? Libre à vous d'imaginer...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
